


The Winter Assassin & Spider

by Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Holmes are mutants, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Clint Barton is a Holmes, F/M, Hydra Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Merlin is a Holmes, Original Female Character is a Holmes, Q is a Holmes, Stephen Strange is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex/pseuds/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex
Summary: Two children. Called Assassin and Spider. Kidnapped by HYDRA when they were 6. Now, ten years later, the story begins…This is a saving of grace story with a few twists. Know that as you read this, Peter and my original character are mutants. Peter is a class III and Ford is a class V. Also there is a new up and coming organisation, that is destroying HYDRA from the inside.





	1. The facts

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories so please critique me as much as possible within certain barriers. 
> 
> I know not how often I will update but the more Kudos I receive, the more tempted I will be to NOT procrastinate.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS THE FACTS ABOUT ALL THE HOLMES, NEEDED TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF MY WORKS!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy...

CHARLES MYCROFT NATHANIEL HOLMES

 

Date of Birth: 25th April 1980

Spouse: Gregory Lestrade

Job Description: "Basically the British Government"

Children: none (yet)

Powers: Telepathy, Manipulation, Hypnosis, Pyrokenesis

 

WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES

Date of Birth: 16th February 1985 (Oldest twin by 12 minutes)

Spouse: John Watson

Job Description: Consulting Detective

Children: None (yet)

Powers: Telepathy, Knowledge, Air & Water manipulation

 

BENEDICT WENTWORTH OLIVER HOLMES

Date of Birth: 16th February 1985 (Younger twin)

Spouse: None (But dating Christine Palmer)

Job Description: A member of the Avengers codename 'Doctor Strange'

Children: Stiles Logan Roman Holmes

Powers: Telepathy, Magic, M, Enhanced mimicry

 

SPENCER LEAMUS RUPERT HOLMES

Date of Birth: 3rd November 1987

Spouse: none

Job Description: A member of the BAU branch of the FBI (Works by creating psychological profiles)

Children: None 

Sexuality: Asexual

Powers: Telepathy, Technopathy, Empathy, Enhanced Memory

 

AARON CARLTON JAMES HOLMES

Date of Birth: 7th July 1988

Spouse: None

Job Description: Part of an abandoned project called Operation Outcome in the CIA

Children: None

Powers: Telepathy, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Healing, Teleportation

 

CLINTON LYSANDER SAMUEL HOLMES

Date of Birth: 7th July 1988

Spouse: Laura Barton

Job Description: A current member of the Avengers & SHIELD Agent

Children: Cooper Barton; Lila Barton; Nathaniel Barton

Powers: Telepathy, Enhanced Sight, Enhanced Strength, Winged

 

WILLIAM SIGER CARTER HOLMES

Date of Birth: 7th July 1988

Spouse: None

Job Description: A member of IMF alongside Ethan Hunt & Benjamin Dunn

Children: None

Powers: Telepathy, Enhanced Strength, Super Speed, Earth manipulation

 

EMRYS MERLIN ILYAS HOLMES

Date of Birth: 9th December 1991 (Oldest twin by 17 minutes)

Spouse: None

Job Description: Quartermaster of MI6 alongside Quentin and Ford. Also best friend to Prince Arthur Pendragon as "it's a full time job"

Children: None

Powers: Telepathy, Empathy, Telekenesis, Teleportation, Technopathy, Magic (Old Religion - Power of life & death)

 

EVERETT QUENTIN ISAAC HOLMES

Date of Birth: 9th December 1991

Spouse: None

Job Description: Quartermaster of MI6 alongside Merlin and Ford.

Children: None

Powers: Telepathy, Empathy, Telekenesis, Teleportation, Technopathy, Magic (Old Religion - Seer)

 

SHERRINFORD SILANOUS ALEX HOLMES

Date of Birth: 9th December 2002

Spouse: None

Job Description: Quartermaster of MI6 alongside Quentin and Merlin. Also attends school in London

Children: None

Sexuality: Asexual

Powers: Telepathy,Empathy, Telekenesis, Teleportation, Technopathy, Magic (Old Religion - Know-it-all)

 


	2. How it all began...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began with a simple mission.
> 
> A simple extraction but life is never so simple...

****

“You are to enter this HYDRA base and seize the weapons. Understood?” Director Fury explained. All the avengers nodded and Bucky had a rather bemused look plastered on his face.

 

“Bucky, what is wrong?” Steve, Bucky’s best friend, had asked.

 

“I feel as if I know what the weapons are.” Bucky turned to look at Steve.

 

“Are they dangerous?” Steve asked, eyes highlighting his fear.

 

“Extremely. One can destroy our world as we know it.” Bucky replied with a serious expression.

 

***** 

As dawn broke, two children slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Both reached over and put on their watches on their right hand. The girl, aged sixteen, removed her glasses from her case and placed them over her face. The room then began to flash in red. The teen both looked at each other in alarm.

An agent entered the room and spoke to the children.

 

“Sie mussen jeden angreifen, der versersucht, diesen Raum zu betreten. Verstanden?” (Translation: You are to attack anyone who tries to enter the room. Understood?)

 

The teens looked at each other and nodded.

 

_‘Peter. Please. I need you to do this for me.’_ The girl said telepathically.

_‘Do what exactly?’_ The boy asked, slightly worried about the answer.

_‘They are probably going to activate us so I need you to tie me down.’_

_‘No! I don’t want to hurt you.’_

_‘And you won’t. It will be okay.’_

 

A man in his fifties then walked in. In his hands, he held the dreaded red book. The front of the tatted book had the symbol of a spider and a skull in flames. The teens both stood frozen as he walked in.

  

“Arrow.” All she felt was pain.

 

“Snow.” Pain. Pain. Pain.

 

“Mind.” She cowered, covering her ears.

 

“Pain.” She screamed, an anguished scream.

 

“Magic.” Tears ran down her face.

 

“Mischief.” Tears, endless tears.

 

“Computer.” She kept screaming for help. ( _Help me!)_

 

“Asset.” The voice grew louder…

 

“Spider,” So loud it began to drown her out.

 

“Eliminate.” Ford stood up, back straight. Her eyes were blank, showing none of the weakness previously shown.

 

 

It was now Peter’s turn.

 

 

“Gun.” Peter tackled and tied Ford to the bed.

 

“Plane.” He began to shake.

 

“Asset.” His eyes closed in pain.

 

“Park.” Pain. Pain. Pain.

 

“Swing.” He too began to scream.

 

“April.” He recoiled.

 

“Boat.” Hands covering his ears

 

“Piano.” Tears streamed down his face.

 

“Sing.” His eyes dulled with the continuation of the words.

 

“Eliminate.” Peter too stood tall. His eyes now held no emotion.

 

“Ready, Assassin and Spider?”

 

“Ready to comply, sir.”

 

“Your mission today. Kill the Avengers and let them not take you away. Understood?” The voice smiled with his eyes narrowing in pleasure and he showed his yellow teeth. His job was done…

 

Until the next time…

 

Until HYDRA created anarchy.


	3. Who runs the world? Kids...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Vs. HYDRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter there will be a song. When you get to the Gaelic translation of a command, please play the song 'Kidz' by Take That.

BANG!

The HYDRA base doors burst open. The Avengers went through the door at once. As they stepped in, HYDRA agents came from all directions attacking them. They all had only one mission: ‘Beschtüze die Waffen’ (Translation: Protect the weapons)

As the agents came in contact with the Avengers, they flew back flying. Each HYDRA agent either made contact with Captain America’s shield, Thor’s hammer, Iron Man’s repulsors or many of the other methods of death. The Avengers continued to advance.

"Stark, Wanda, Thor and Vision. Stay here and fight. Widow, Hawkeye, Bucky and I will go to the control room and fight the weapons." The people in question nodded, silently agreeing.

Black Widow, Bucky and Captain America fought their way towards the control room. Hawkeye simply shuffled through the vents. Soon the vents got so small, Clint had to jump out. Luckily for him, the vent ended right in front of the control room. With a nod, the four pushed the door.

They froze. There were only two people in the room, which was full of computers looking at only one cell. The children's cell, not that the four knew that. The men in the room turned in unison, eyes widening in fear as they saw the four. Before the two could bite into the cyanide capsule, Widow and Captain America had restrained them and held their arms behind their back, twisting it as they went.

"Where are the weapons?" Steve said, grinding his teeth. The men's eyes hardened and they refused. Widow continued to twist their arms. The question was repeated until the men were on the final threads of life. Their only response.

"Cluich 'Clann' a-nis." (Translation: Play 'Kids' now) **[Note: I advise you too play the song Kidz by Take that now]**

The four jumped back as the men had their life leave their body. The four then left in search of the weapons. However had they had stayed, they would have seen that the HYDRA octopus on their uniform began to glow and move. The speakers then began to play this...

 

 

"Kings and Queens and Presidents  
Ministers of Governments  
Welcome to the future of your world

Through talking heads that took liberties  
The monkeys learnt to build machines  
They think they'll get to heaven through the universe

They say nothing  
Deny everything  
And make counter accusations  
My friends, my dear, my love, my God

There'll be trouble when the kidz come out (come out)  
There will be lots for them to talk about (about)  
There'll be trouble when the kidz come out  
When the kidz come out, when the kidz come out  
When the kidz come out 

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
What you looking at  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You want a bit of that  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
There will be trouble when the kidz come out  
When the kidz come out   
Hey

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the fairest of them all?  
The Good, the Bad, the Ugly or the Beautiful

Because it's up hill and against the wind  
With no-one there to let us in  
Leave your thoughts and save yourself you fool

The daggers of science  
Evolving into violence  
We're not sure where the fallout blows  
But we all know ·

There'll be trouble when the kidz come out (come out)  
There will be lots for them to talk about (about)  
There'll be trouble when the kidz come out  
When the kidz come out, when the kidz come out  
When the kidz come out

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
What you looking at  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You want a bit of that  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
There will be trouble when the kidz come out  
When the kidz come out   
Hey

Out on the streets tonight  
They're making peace tonight  
They're making peace

La, la, la, la 

There'll be trouble when the kidz come out  
There will be lots for them to talk about  
There'll be trouble when the kidz come out  
When the kidz come out, when the kidz come out

There'll be trouble when the kidz come out"

 

*******

 

Soon the alarm went blue and black in the cell. The two occupants sat up and began to move towards the furtherest corner of the room. They each brought their knees into their chests and slowly began rocking themselves. Ford could hear the conversation on the Avengers comm. They had said this,

 

"No known location of the weapons. I repeat, no known location. Widow and I will go to the far east corridor. Bucky and Clint, you go to the south east corridor. Stark, you and Wanda begin to make your way to the far west corridor. Thor and Vision, you must go to the south west corridor." 

 

The footsteps Peter had heard were getting louder. To him, they were only down the corridor when in reality, they were several corridors away. Ford and Peter simply kept rocking themselves.

 

Five minutes, no difference. Ten, again no difference. It was only half an hour later that the footsteps were right outside their door. The door creaked open.

 

_Creaaaaaaak...._

 

Fingertips were seen with red freshly-painted nails. Then a hand before an arm. After the arm, came not one but two bodies. The bodies were that of Captain America and Black Widow. The teenagers sitting in the corner of the room seemed to notice the two. Widow and Captain America began to move towards them slowly, as if scared to startle them. Widow reached to touch Ford's knee while Captain America repeated the action to Peter, in attempt to stop their rocking. It was not a good idea. Peter's leg kicked Cap with such force as to throw him across the room. Ford had stood up while Widow retreated. With a swift movement, Ford's foot was at Widow's neck and Widow's back was to the floor. With a hit to the neck, Widow slumped to the floor. With a last breath, Cap had spoke into his comm to say,

 

"We have found the weapons in Room E398" before collapsing. There was an outcry on the comm but Captain America and Widow both could not hear them.

 

"Bucky and I are the closest. We will go!" Clint had then said. This was to be a good day but for who it was not certain...

 

Both Bucky and Clint made their way to room E398. Upon which, they saw an unbelievable sight. Widow and Cap were slumped against the opposite wall with their heads leaning against each other. Slowly walking into the room, Bucky and Clint froze in shock.

In unison, the pair breathed,

 

"Peter" [Bucky]

"Ford" [Clint]


End file.
